1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical circuit for use in conjunction with a gear-head motor which is arranged so that, upon applying a triggering signal, the output shaft of the motor rotates through 360 degrees and then stops. If some fraction of a 360 degree rotation is required, this may be achieved by annexing one or more stages of reduction gearing to the output shaft of the motor. The circuit has the capability of accepting either a momentary or a prolonged trigger signal lasting several minutes. Either type of signal may be applied by manual or by mechanical means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of prior art devices having the construction or capability of use of applicant's invention.